Nobody Knows
by Saltygoodness
Summary: Just a little ficlet about the famous fadetoblack scene in “Chosen.” It’s been done before, but I had to do my take on it.


Nobody Knows

By: Saltygoodness

Summary: Just a little ficlet about the famous fade-to-black scene in "Chosen." It's been done before, but I had to do my take on it.

Disclaimer: Obviously, the characters in this story are not mine. They are the property of Joss Whedon, UPN, Mutant Enemy, etc. I own nothing except for the stories that I write to help my Spuffy obsessed self sleep at night.

Feedback: Please. I love it, need it, and it helps get the wheels in my head turning. Tell me what you think. Pretty please with chocolate covered Spike on top.

The darkness touched every part it could find, leaving no place untouched or vulnerable to be consumed by the light that may find it's way through the small windows. The walls stood tall, keeping everything in it's proper place, and preventing anything to leak out and escape into the night. It was quiet; The night made no sound that might object to the changes occurring between the two people who laid together, entwined in each other's limbs. The shadows played across their bodies, making their faces seem almost surreal, but they knew better.

This time it couldn't get any more real.

His fingertips lingered on the soft skin of her arms, exciting the little hairs that grew there, sending shivers down her spine all he way to her toes. Her breath came in little pants against the smoothness of his neck, reminding him that she was really there, not some figment that he'd dreamed up to put his restless mind at ease. She snuggled deeper into his embrace and reminded him again.

He smiled into her blonde hair, and tightened his hold around her small body, and she let him.

Softly she whispered to him in the dark. "Tell me something."

"Something?" He asked, not daring to speak any louder than he needed for her to hear him. The sound might break the darkness that surrounded them, and the light was not kind to him.

"About you. Something nobody else knows." She whispered back urgently, as if he didn't tell her right that moment it might fade away into something that she might never get back again. So many things in her life had done the same.

He wasn't sure what to tell he. There were so many things that she didn't know. Many of which he preferred to keep that way. In the dark, like they were now. But nevertheless her tried, thinking long and hard. He didn't tell her right away though, and instead decided on something else.

"Well, there is that sound you make I do that thing wi-"

She kissed his neck then, and he took it as a sign to stop. She let her lips glide over his skin there when she spoke again. "I already know about _that_." She told him, smiling silently. "Tell me something I don't know yet. Something important."

She waited, patiently, probably just to prove that she still could, and didn't pull away. Her arms remained wound tightly around his middle, shielding him from the light, keeping herself in the dark, with him.

"Important?"

"Yeah. Tonight might be the last. Everything's important." She whispered, pushing her face into the crook between his neck and shoulder. It still wasn't close enough.

"Okay. Don't rightly know how important it is, but my middle name…is Robert."

She smiled again, and he was tempted to tell her something else, if it meant she'd keep doing that. Maybe if he told her his whole life story he'd be able to imprint a permanent smile on her beautiful face.

"I like it." She murmured. Then after a moment of silence she laughed softly, for only him to hear. Him and the dark.

"What's so funny, pet?" He rubbed his cheek against the top of her head. She was so warm, so unlike the darkness.

"It's nothing, really." She told him, pulling her head back slightly to look up into his eyes. They were also so blue. It almost made her shiver every time she looked into them. She smiled at him then, amused. "Now I can call you Billy Bob."

He chuckled lightly, running his hand through her long blonde hair, loving the way it fell around her shoulders and frame her lovely face, which had become noticeably thinner in the last two years. "You are bloody adorable, you know that?"

She smiled a full out smile, one that lit up her eyes, and brought life to her face. He smiled back and knew that she had to be undoubtedly the most beautiful woman in the world when she smiled. It almost made him draw back. It was shattering the dark and bringing light to his undeserving soul.

She reached a hand up to touch his face, and he leaded into it purring softly. She was so warm, and _alive_. What he wouldn't give to feel that again. He should have told her that.

"Now you tell me something." He softly requested. "Something that nobody knows."

She smiled, then furrowed her brows in thought. "Um, well, let me think."

He waited, just watching her. She was so close, he could taste her essence again. It was probably gonna be their last night on earth. What he wouldn't give to be inside her again. But they were so far past that. What they had transcended passion and lust. It ran so deep that he wasn't sure where his emotions ended and hers began. They didn't have to be physical with each other. There was already a connection between them.

And when the world ended and all that would be left was broken dreams and bodies, slain hearts and demons, shattered souls and bones, this connection would remain. That would be the thought that got him through what he was sure was his last apocalypse.

"Hurry up, pet. We don't have forever." He was just teasing, but just like that, he killed the whole thing.

She frowned, realizing the implications of that statement. No they really didn't have forever, did they? She turned to look over her shoulder at the tiny windows lining the basement and almost cried when she saw the light from the sky begin to shine brighter and more fierce. The night was almost over.

She turned back to him, blonde hair flinging back around wildly, shooting sparks of light across the shadowed places left to be uncovered in the room. She met his eyes again, and smiled.

"Okay." She stopped, second guessing herself. "I wish that you were the first."

"The first?" He asked, his dark brows furrowing in confusion. The light was reaching his face now, and he never looked more beautiful.

"_My_ first." She amended, and knew he understood when a look of awe spread across his face, and he lifted a hand to cup her cheek. The smile never left his face, and she knew he saw the same reflected at him.

"Buffy, that-" Spike stopped, almost choking on his words. "What about Angel?"

"Angel was a learning experience. I mean, I loved him, I did." She saw the hurt flash across his face, and she leaned forward, snuggling back into his embrace. He felt her lips press against the side of his neck again, and sighed. "But I grew up. I'm not seventeen years old anymore, and looking back now, I'd do it over again."

"With me?"

"With you." Her lips moved against his skin, and he pulled her closer again. Lying his head atop her own, he was quiet and so was she. Sleep soon claimed them, and they both let go for just a few hours. The battle wouldn't start until later. The girls needed time to prepare anyway.

And the sun did rise, like it always did, bathing the places darkness had just let go of, and the day broke. The shadows would remain, like always, but they wouldn't touch everything. The walls would stay too, but they wouldn't hold everything in. The things inside the heart always found a way of making themselves known.

"Spike?" Buffy asked, awaking to find it almost ten o'clock. Looking up to find him in a deep sleep, she touched his face to see if he would stir. When he didn't, she became more bold and leant against him more. She pressed her cheek against his and breathed in his scent. She smiled, and left a kiss in her wake near his ear.

"Something nobody else knows…" She whispered into his ear, smile gone, a serious expression now on her face.

A moment passed, then she closed her eyes and whispered fiercely, "I love you. There's something."

She kissed his ear, and pulled back to rest her head on his chest. He stirred but did not wake, and tightened his grip on her body. "Buffy…" He murmured sleepily.

They didn't have forever, but they had today.

And nobody knew but her now, but when this was all over, she was gonna shout it to the rafters.

And then he would know just how much he meant to her.

Please Review!


End file.
